Long Live the Queen
by Jedhev
Summary: A short fluffy fic about both Kings and their new Queens returning from their honeymoons. The only thing anyone cares about is whether or not the Queens are pregnant. Peter/OC Edmund/OC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, however unfortunately.**

 **I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything in so long.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Long Live the Queen**

The High King returned from his nearly two month honeymoon, in a remote cabin somewhere in the western mountains. The castle was in uproar, as he was returning to the castle just over a week early. The kitchens were all manned, as a feast was being prepared to celebrate the return of the King and his bride. A full set of guardsmen, dressed in full ceremonial armour, stood at the castle doors, ready to welcome their King back. When the carriage that bore the High King and his wife drew up to the castle, the guardsmen were stood to attention. Mollie felt the hot sun beating down upon the castle, her armour was heavy.

Susan, Edmund and Lucy were all stood at the castle doors, as were many members of the court. The carriage drew to a stop by the steps, and Peter jumped out as soon as the door had been opened and the steps folded down. The court all smiled at the first glance of their High King. Peter turned back towards the carriage, handing Annabel out. As the Queen straightened, all eyes fell to her belly, looking for any sign of an heir. The court bowed as the King and his Queen walked up the steps to greet his siblings. After the greeting had taken place, the Royals moved towards the castle doors. The Ladies in waiting followed their Queens as they retired to Susan's parlour as they began to prepare for their arrival in the ballroom later that day. After the young ladies began to dress all three of the Queens' hair, Mollie entered the room.  
"How do?" she asked.  
"Mollie, are you here for any particular reason?" Susan asked.  
"Sophia told me she was bringing up cakes and biscuits" Mollie replied.  
"Yes, but first we will do your hair" the Honourable Miss Olena said, taking Mollie's hand and leading her into the room. Mollie scowled at the Ladies, but allowed herself to be sat down and her hair brushed till it shone. Once her hair detangled, it was braided and decorated with delicate gems and metal twisted in the shape of flowers. Tea and cake arrived as Mollie's hair was being decorated however the young Lady was forbidden from partaking in refreshments until her hair was complete. Mollie sat back on the chair with her tea listening to the conversations around her. Soon however, the ladies rose to go and dress. Mollie retired to her room, where she began to dress. Once dressed, Mollie left for the throne room, she was rather late, and several of the Royal Ladies in waiting rolled their eyes at her. Mollie shrugged sheepishly before taking her place in the crowd. The new King and Queen opened the dance. The new Queen was radiant, her smile lit up the ballroom. Susan and Edmund joined in the dance next, then Peridan, as the head of the council, led Queen Lucy onto the ballroom floor. Mollie was dragged onto the dance floor by Lord Ashton for the second dance. The newly crowned High Queen Annabel danced three times with her new husband, she then sat out from the dancing for the rest of the evening. The rumours began to spread, and Mollie, as a close friend of their Majesties, was asked many times whether or not the new Queen was with child. Edmund asked her to dance and as the dance began they fell into conversation.  
"The question of the evening Edmund, is not whether us dancing twice in a row means anything. But whether or not the new Queen is with heir?" Mollie said as the new music struck up and the pair stayed on the dance floor.  
"I figured as much Lady Mollie" Edmund replied "That's why I asked you to dance a second time"  
"I'm honoured" Mollie replied "But you have avoided my question"  
"I have. My brother and sister-in-law have spoken to me and my royal siblings today" Edmund replied.  
"You have not answered me Edmund" Mollie replied.  
"The question is not suitable for discussion on a ballroom floor" Edmund replied. "It is not my place to answer that question"  
"You hold true to your family" Mollie said "As you should be"  
"Thank you Mollie" Edmund said, the music came to a halt and the pair ended their dance.

Court was full the next morning as the High King took his seat on his throne. Annabel was absent. There were a few disapproving mutters about disrespect, but everyone fell silent as the High King stood up.  
"I am pleased to announce that Queen Annabel is with child" Peter said to the hall. Edmund rose to shake Peter's hand in congratulation, although Peter and Annabel had already told them the news the previous evening. Susan and Lucy both gave their brother a hug, and the Royal family was all smiles as they accepted the congratulations from individual members of the court.  
"Long live the Queen" Peridan cried, rising to his feet. The court joined in the chant and soon "Long live the Queen" was echoing through the castle for Queen Annabel to hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mollie looked at Edmund as he handed her into the carriage.  
"You know we'd return to Cair far faster if you'd let me ride" Mollie said.  
"Mollie, the correct way to return the King and his new Queen from their honeymoon is in a carriage" Edmund said, climbing into the carriage with far more grace than Mollie had.  
"How long will this journey take?" Mollie asked, already impatient.  
"Do you not want to spend time with me?" Edmund asked "I'm hurt"  
"Oh hush. I just want to see Cair as soon as possible" Mollie replied, beaming.  
"And your new crown will be fit to wear" Edmund replied.  
"That tiara is very pretty" Mollie said, defending the simple band of silver she was crowned with.  
"Indeed, but not fit for my Queen" Edmund said. The pair lapsed into silence for a short while as Mollie, rather uncharacteristically took a nap. She was jolted awake as they stopped for lunch, and remained away the rest of the day.

It was evening when the couple arrived at Cair Paravel, nothing much had changed in their three month absence. Their carriage had been spotted as it neared the castle, and the guardsmen had been roused from their other duties to welcome back the Just King and his bride. The Royals had not been expecting Edmund and Mollie till the morning, and were on the verge of retiring for the night when the news reached them. Nevertheless, they reached the front door in record time, eager to see their brother and sister-in-law. The few members of the court who were either entertaining, or were in the castle, had heard rumours of the returning party, rushed outside to check the validity of these rumours. The footman opened the carriage door and lowered the step, Edmund stepped out of the carriage, smiling at the sight of his family. Mollie appeared next, taking Edmund's hand delicately as her feet hit the floor and she stretched her legs. The small group of court looked at her intensely, however the Brave Queen neither noticed, nor cared. After greeting the family enthusiastically, the pair retired to their new chambers, as travelling was exhausting work.

Court was cancelled the next day, and rumours of a family meeting were already spreading around the castle. The Royal Family were ensconced in their favourite parlour, tea and refreshments had been provided and Edmund and Mollie were dutifully explaining details of their honeymoon.  
"The real question, Mollie are you pregnant?" Lucy asked. The rest of the family looked at Mollie, waiting in anticipation for the answer.  
"I'm afraid not" Mollie said after a moments pause.  
"Are you sure?" Annabel asked.  
"Yes I'm sure. There is no possible way I could be pregnant" Mollie replied, cheeks red. Annabel rocked little Edward in her arms.  
"Do not worry, I'm sure it will happen soon" Susan said.

The family broke up, drifting to various parts of the castle to begin the day's work. Mollie returned to her new chambers to make sure everything was in order, for although she left instructions of the work needed, she had been too tired the previous evening to check whether the work had been carried out as specified. Edmund retired to his study, but no sooner had he taken a seat than Susan entered the room.  
"Edmund, have you and Mollie not yet consummated the marriage?" Susan asked.  
"Yes. On the first night of our honeymoon" Edmund said, his cheeks reddening.  
"And regularly since then?" Susan asked, managing to keep her cool.  
"Yes, very regularly" Edmund replied.  
"I am just wondering why Mollie is not yet with child" Susan said "Your honeymoon was a month longer than Peter and Anna's"  
"I don't know Susan" Edmund replied.  
"The court will expect the news of a pregnancy tomorrow" Susan replied.  
"I know" Edmund said "But Mollie is not pregnant"

Edmund and Mollie entered the ballroom together the next evening, they were to open the ball welcoming them back to Cair Paravel. Mollie could feel the court's eyes upon her. Edmund had presented her with her new crown, a beautiful silver creation carved with leaves and studded with tiny jewels. As the first dance finished, Edmund asked his sister for a dance, and Mollie went for some refreshments. As she took a glass of wine, a newly married Lady approached her, after curtsying to the Queen she began conversing.  
"Your Majesty, you must not partake in dancing if you wish to become with child" the Lady spoke "my elder sister did not partake in dancing and within 6 months she was pregnant"  
"Thank you for your advice Lady Mara" Mollie said "If you'll excuse me." Lady Mara curtsied and Mollie took her wine and left. She was stopped by the Viscountess Frieda who inquired about her honeymoon.  
"Are you enjoying being a member of the Royal family?" Frieda asked.  
"I do not feel I have yet performed my duties as a Queen, however I am looking forward to the challenges ahead" Mollie replied.  
"Are you and the King hoping to start a family?" the Viscountess asked.  
"Perhaps someday, however we have not yet been blessed with a child" Mollie said.  
"To get pregnant with my son I drank 5 cups of coffee a day and ate fish for two of my meals" the Viscountess said.  
"Thank you for your advice Viscountess. I must speak to my husband" Mollie said, the Viscountess smiled and curtsied. Mollie moved through the hall, she was stopped and given advice on pregnancy 8 more times. In the end she escaped the hall, leaving the ball behind, and moving into a small waiting chamber where she sat down heavily.

Edmund noticed Mollie was not in the room any longer. He spoke to one of the guards near the door who informed him that the Queen had vacated the hall a few moments before. Edmund was about to run upstairs and check their chambers, but he heard noise behind one of the doors. He opened the door, to find Mollie sat on a sofa.  
"Hello" Edmund said, stepping into the room.  
"How do" Mollie said, smiling at him.  
"Is this too much?" Edmund asked.  
"I've barely been crowned and I've already failed" Mollie said, taking the crown off her head.  
"How?" Edmund asked.  
"10 people have approached me tonight quizzing me on my lack of pregnancy. They've all offered me some advice on how to improve my chances of conception" Mollie said, her cheeks colouring.  
"Susan asked me yesterday if we had consummated our marriage" Edmund said "A question that has been repeated by 3 other members of the court this evening"  
"I'm surprised they would be so bold as to mention it" Mollie said.  
"They were not very subtle with their hints" Edmund replied. "However, my darling, many couples will not conceive until well into their marriage. I would like a child, but I'm well able to wait for us to be blessed with one"  
"As am I" Mollie said.  
"You have not failed as a Queen or as a wife just because you have not yet produced news of an heir" Edmund said. "Will you come and dance with me?"  
"Thank you Edmund" Mollie smiled "Can I refuse such a delightful offer?" Edmund kissed her soundly, and took her hand, leading her back to the ballroom. Edmund led Mollie into the centre of the ballroom as the musicians began playing the next tune. The pair began dancing gracefully, the crowd forgotten as they focused on each other and the soft music behind them. Edmund's fingers tightened on her waist as the steps became more complicated. Mollie smiled up at her husband, an overwhelming feeling of fondness for him. Edmund bent down and kissed her cheek softly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Here you go. I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Jedhev**


End file.
